Délicieuse amnésie
by Ylith
Summary: [AkaneHitonari]Quand après deux ans d'absence, Akane fête son retour avec ses anciens amis...Tellement bien que le lendemain, il ne se souvient de rien...Hitonari, en revanche, semble se rappeler quelque chose. Vont ils choisir d'oublier tous les deux?
1. Gueule de bois

Voilà mon petit trésor à moi que je chouchoute depuis un long moment, me demandant si je vais le sortir...C'est ma toute première fic shonen-ai, mais je dois avouer que je les vois parfaitement ensemble! Je vous met les trois chapitres d'un coup, la fic est finie comme ça. Je ferai peut-être une suite...

J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture!

PS: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

PS2: j'ai choisi ce genre de langage parce qu'ils parlent ainsi dans le manga. J'ai voulu être le plus proche possible des persos et j'espère n'avoir pas trop loupé. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**  
**

**1. ****Gueule de bois**

Ayaaa…Dernière fois que je mélange sake et vodka…Ouch…C'est pas vrai…Mon cerveau est comprimé par mon crâne ou quoi ? Le sol est palpable au moins ?...Mouais, ça tangue encore un peu…

-Akane, tu es levé ?

Ah ! Mon ange, mon sauveur, ma déesse des lendemains des cuites ! Ma petite Sumire adorée ! Déjà son visage apparaît par la porte de ma chambre et son nez se fronce.

-Ouh ! Ca sent le phoque là dedans ! fait-elle en se dirigeant droit vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en grand, inondant la pièce d'une lumière aveuglante. Allez, lève toi ! continue-t-elle alors que je beugle comme un veau en me protégeant les yeux d'un bras. Ils ne vont pas nous attendre pour le discours d'entrée !

Je retire tout ce que je viens de dire. Cette fille est un démon. Elle a beau avoir un remède miracle contre la gueule de bois, son attitude n'en reste pas moins imbuvable ! Surtout face à un pauvre petit être sans défense tel que moi en ce moment même !

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas torturer ton petit copain ? grogné-je en attrapant mon oreiller pour y plonger mon visage.

-Hide-chan n'a pas besoin de moi pour se lever et être à l'heure pour la rentrée à l'université ! déclare-t-elle alors que je grimace. Il n'est plus au jardin d'enfant, **lui** !

La ferme…

-Allez, bouge tes fesses Akane ! Ou je pars sans toi !

-Ca va, ça va…J'arrive…

Elle ramasse deux, trois fringues qui traînent par terre pour les poser sur le dossier d'une chaise et sort. J'entends ses pas légers dévaler l'escalier. Certainement pour préparer mon petit déj. Salopard d'Hideo. Tu peux dire que t'as tiré le bon numéro en sortant avec elle. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois et je déteste déjà ce mec. Qu'il se retrouve avec Sumire, ma Sumire à moi, me fout en rogne. Mais ce qui me fout le plus en rogne, c'est que je l'ai laissée filer, comme un con ! Faut dire que les six mois où on est sortis ensemble étaient plutôt désastreux… Par ma faute, je l'avoue. Comme dirait Hiiragi, « Tachibana t'es vraiment un boulet ». Bien dit mec. Sur ce coup là, je suis le pire des nazes. Qui sait, on se connaissait peut-être trop. Enfin ! Maintenant, elle a l'air heureuse avec l'autre andouille. N'empêche, c'est à moi qu'elle vient faire le petit déj, na !

Je me dirige comme un zombi dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller. Hmm. Il faudra que je coupe ces cheveux. Ils commencent à être trop longs, j'y vois de moins en moins bien…Pendant les matchs, je suis même obligé de les attacher et d'utiliser un serre tête, c'est pour dire ! Mouais, rien que les doigts de fée de ma Sumire ne puissent arranger !

J'avale en grommelant la mixture miracle en espérant que mon estomac ne la rejette pas tout de suite. Sumire m'attend sur le pas de la porte, mon sac en main.

-Ca t'apprendra à faire de telles soirées, lâche-t-elle alors que nous prenons la direction de la fac. La veille de la rentrée ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne ?!

-Pas grand-chose, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, répliqué-je en entourant ses épaules de mon bras. Et puis, si j'étais trop bien, tu ne viendrais pas t'occuper de moi.

-Baka ! fait-elle avec un sourire. Je ne pourrais pas te laisser tout seul.

Déjà les regards se tournent vers nous alors que nous avançons sur le campus. Premier jour et premières rumeurs ! J'adore ça ! Les gens peuvent se monter la tête avec des trucs totalement débiles ! Et ne se rendent même pas compte que j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ca, c'est encore plus drôle ! J'aime bien me balader tranquillement avec Sumire. Avec elle, tout est net et clair, pas comme avec ces filles avec qui je suis sorti quelques temps après qu'elle m'ait largué. Des grognasses qui n'arrêtaient pas de gémir sur les considérations à avoir, et autres trucs qui me frisaient la tête ! Ne pas se tenir la main en public, ne pas s'embrasser devant tout le monde, mon dieu, ne fais pas ça, c'est trop embarrassant ! Pfouah ! Au moins, avec Sumire, pas de contrainte ! On est comme ça, point final. Tranquilles. C'est pour ça que ça fait un moment que je suis plus sorti sérieusement avec une fille. Prise de tête.

-Yo Tachibana !

Et paf ! Voilà la première gueule de débile de la journée ! Harumoto, alias le dandy moustachu. Je détourne le regard :

-J'parle pas à un mec qui est même pas venu à la fête de retour d'un pote à cause d'une gonzesse.

-Koaaa ?! beugle l'autre en s'approchant, l'écume aux lèvres. Comment tu parles de ma copine toaa ?!

-Toi, une copine ?! Mort de rire ! T'es sûr qu'elle est au courant ?

-Enfoiré !!

J'évite son poing de justesse alors que je lui fonce dans les côtes, en riant comme un bossu.

-Ton premier jour et tu fous déjà le bordel.

Ah ! Ca c'est notre suppléant ! Hé oh ! C'est quoi ce regard désespéré ?!

-Pas le bordel, je le salue virilement, rectifié-je en me redressant. Non mais c'est vrai ! A cause de ce naze, j'ai du me taper deux litres de bière en plus pour pas gaspiller !

-Comme si ça t'aurait empêché de te les enfiler, intervient Sumire d'un air las.

-Bien parlé Yoshikawa ! lance Harumoto avec un sourire débile sur sa face de niais.

-Depuis quand tu parles sans mon accord toi ?! grogné-je alors qu'il virait au rouge vif.

-Kooooa ?!!!

Ils se mettent tous à rire. Sauf Hiiragi. Je viens juste de le voir. A l'heure, comme toujours. Il a du venir avec le suppléant. Il me regarde bizarrement…J'ai une telle tronche de déterré ?

-Tu me trouves si beau gosse que ça, Hiiragi ? lancé-je avec un large sourire.

Son expression change en une seconde comme toujours. Son visage se crispe alors qu'il enfonce les poings dans ses poches.

-Ta gueule, lâche-t-il en se détournant. J'ai jamais vu personne avec une telle tronche un jour de rentrée.

-Ouais, t'es frustré d'avoir perdu le concours de bibine hier soir ! Vainqueur : Akane Tachibana par K.O. !

-Et t'en es fier ? coupe Sumire.

-A fond !

Nous rions en nous avançant vers le gymnase. On est tous sur le même campus mais pas dans les mêmes classes, sauf peut-être avec Hiiragi. Je suis revenu de Nagazaki il y a environ deux semaines après deux ans d'absence et j'ai le même programme de basket complet que lui, contrairement à Harumoto qui s'est lancé dans le droit. Quand j'ai appris ça, je me suis marré pendant deux heures ! Lui, en costume d'avocat avec sa moustache ! Une gueule de yakuza ouais ! On monte les marches quand une voix résonne derrière nous :

-Sumire !

Je la sens se dégager de sous mon bras pour dévaler les marches à peine montées. Et se jeter dans ceux de ce mec. Rien que de le voir, ça me donne envie de le cogner. J'y peux rien, c'est comme ça.

-Qu'est-ce que t'attend pour lui refaire le portrait ?

Je me retourne vers Harumoto. Il me dévisage, les mâchoires crispées. Il déteste encore plus que moi les beaux mecs. Je souris niaisement :

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Sumire est libre.

-Alors arrête de tirer cette tronche, lâche Hiiragi en me dépassant.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il a lui aujourd'hui ?! Il a avalé ses baguettes au petit déj ou quoi ?! Je le rattrape rapidement :

-Hey ! t'as un problème ou qu…commencé-je en posant ma main sur son épaule.

-Me touche pas ! beugle-t-il en se dégageant violemment.

Un silence tombe sur nous alors que je le dévisage, décontenancé. C'est quoi ces yeux ? Pourquoi il me regarde comme si j'étais la pire des enflures ? Je hais ce mec quand il fait ça !

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! répliqué-je sur le même ton.

-Lâche moi, grogne-t-il en remettant son sac sur son épaule. Tu me donnes envie de gerber…

-Qu… ?!

L'envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule me démange sérieusement. Mais qui m'a fichu un caractère pareil ?! Même au bout de deux ans, il a pas changé d'un poil ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait pour le mettre dans cet état ?! Ah ! Je vois…

-Ca y est ! m'exclamé-je alors qu'il lève ses yeux gris vers moi. Je sais ! C'est un truc que j'ai dis ou fais hier soir, c'est ça ?

Son expression change de nouveau, comme s'il avait changé de masque. Il attend la suite. Hmm…Réfléchissons. Ca devait être un truc sur le basket…Forcément, sinon, il ne serait pas dans cet état.

-J't'ai encore dit que tu savais toujours pas faire une passe ? C'est pour ça que tu fais la tronche ?

Ah, visiblement non. Le voile de la colère et du profond dégoût vient de reparaître. Bon, bah, loupé.

-J'me souviens de rien, avoué-je enfin, me grattant la tête, ennuyé. Mais vas-y, balance, je verrai si ça vaut le coup de m'excuser.

Son poing atterrit directement sur mon nez. Je m'écroule. J'entends des cris autour de moi alors que je me redresse d'un bond, un peu sonné. Aussitôt, mes yeux se fixent sur lui. Son visage est déformé par la colère alors qu'il est retenu par Harumoto, le suppléant s'étant placé devant moi pour m'empêcher de me jeter sur lui. C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré, gronde-t-il, les poings serrés.

-Je sais pas pourquoi t'as la haine, mais là, je suis méga énervé, grincé-je. Je vais t'éclater la gueule !

Je me dégage violement du suppléant pour me jeter sur lui. Les coups pleuvent, aussi bien d'un côté que de l'autre. Et je sens à peine les mains m'agripper pour me tirer de ses poings qui martèlent mon visage et mon torse.

* * *

-Et merde !

Je grimace devant ma glace. Il m'a sacrément arrangé ce con. Ma beauté virile est fichue pour un moment. Les pansements posés à l'hôpital occupent près de la moitié de mon visage. J'essuie avec précaution le sang qui a encore coulé en poussant des grognements de douleurs. Rien à dire, c'est le mec qui cogne le plus dur que je connais. Enfin, je ne suis resté pas derrière ! Il doit être beau à voir lui aussi ! N'empêche…Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce crétin ?...Je veux bien qu'on a eu des moments pas très sympas mais ça date de la première année de lycée ça…Quatre ans, presque cinq…Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui dire pendant que j'étais bourré ?...Ah, Akane Tachibana, « t'es vraiment un boulet ! »

Des coups frappés à ma porte. Yep ! Voilà le beau gosse de service avec ses lunettes de frimeur qui ne vont qu'à lui, notre capitaine Yamazaki !

-Tu viens me traîner en cours ? fais-je avec un sourire alors qu'on se serre la main.

-On m'a raconté ton entrée fracassante, répond-t-il en entrant pour s'asseoir sur une chaise alors que je me dirige vers le frigidaire. C'est vraiment vous deux, ça. Vous avez pas changé, même sans vous être vus pendant deux ans, toujours aussi cons.

-Ouais, le duo mortel de Kouzu est reformé ! m'exclamé-je en lui lançant une canette à la manière d'un basketteur.

-Sauf que vous vous êtes tapés dessus, rappelle-t-il, soudain grave. Et…Je suis désolé de te dire que cette fois-ci, tu as tort Tachibana.

J'ouvre de grands yeux. C'est vrai qu'il était là hier soir ! Il va pouvoir m'éclairer, enfin !

-Je t'écoute grand chef, lâché-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise devant lui. Parce que moi, je suis largué !

Je sens son regard me fixer derrière le verre teinté de ses lunettes. Il est bien silencieux…

-Tu te rappelles pas ? ose-t-il au bout d'une minute de silence.

-Bah, je me souviens qu'on était au bar du bout de l'avenue, qu'il y avait tous les mecs de Kouzu, les filles, dont certaines étaient très mignonnes d'ailleurs…Après, c'est noir. Mon dernier souvenir c'est Miss Minefuji qui commençait un strip tease !

-Hum, en effet, tu as oublié pas mal de trucs, fait-il avec un sourire. On a eu du mal à l'arrêter d'ailleurs.

-Ca m'étonne pas d'elle ! fais-je en riant.

Cette femme est trop forte ! Je l'adore ! Heureusement qu'elle était là ! L'équipe de Kouzu, c'était elle aussi. Notre super entraîneur.

Yamazaki ne dit plus rien. Allons bon…

-C'est si grave que ça ? osé-je, la canette dans les mains.

-Ben…Ca dépend des points de vue, dit-il prudemment.

-Bah, visiblement, ça l'est pour Hiiragi ! Il m'a presque fêlé la mâchoire cet abruti ! Ca fait un moment qu'on s'était pas cogné comme ça.

Il m'observe encore alors que je me masse la mâchoire.

-Allez, vas-y, déclaré-je enfin. De toutes façons, ça pourrait pas être pire que ça l'est déjà…

-Comme tu veux, fait-il en poussant un soupir. Bon voilà…Je suis parti un peu plus tôt parce que Saeki commençait à ne plus trop tenir sur ses jambes.

-Ouais ! Elle a une sacrée descente d'ailleurs, je me rappelais plus que c'était à ce point là !

-M'en parle pas, une horreur. Enfin bon. Arrivés à la voiture, elle avait oublié un truc, je sais plus trop quoi, son écharpe je crois. Je suis passé par l'arrière du bar pour éviter de me taper tout le tour du pâté de maisons. Et, je t'ai vu dans l'arrière cour.

-Sérieux ? Dingue, je me souviens pas…

-T'étais pas tout seul, ajouta-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

-Ah ? m'étonné-je en portant la canette à mes lèvres.

J'ai dragué une fille pendant cette soirée ? Pas le souvenir…Quand les mots de Yamazaki atteignent mes oreilles, je manque de m'étouffer avec mon jus de fruit. De quoi ?!

-Ré…répète, je réussis à articuler, essuyant ma bouche du revers de la main.

-T'étais pas tout seul, reprend-t-il. T'étais en train d'embrasser quelqu'un.

Je me pétrifie. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu la suite ?...

-Et c'était Hiiragi.


	2. Dans le brouillard

**2. Dans le brouillard**

Merde ! Merde, merde, merde ! Tachibana, enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu… ?! Raaah !

Je donne un violent coup de poing dans mon mur. Comment il a pu ce…cet…A bout de forces, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, le souffle court, le bras sur les yeux. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. A cet abruti frimeur et grande gueule de Tachibana. Et moi…Moi comme un con !

Je me lève pour me diriger dans la salle de bain. Il m'a démoli cet abruti. Il est fort…Très fort…Trop… Faut que je me calme, et vite. J'ouvre à fond les robinets et passe la tête directement dessous. L'eau glacée me fait tourner le sang et je me redresse brusquement, titubant jusqu'à m'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire. Le regard perdu dans le vide, j'essaie de reprendre mes esprits. Je cauchemarde…C'est pas possible…

-Hé, Hitonari ! T'as décidé de doubler la facture d'eau ou quoi ?!

Mon frère allonge le bras pour fermer les robinets et me jette un regard inquiet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?

-Je me suis pris un mur, grogné-je en me redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-T'es pas le seul à avoir le monopole du glandage, réplique-t-il avec un sourire niais. Sèche-toi avant de choper la crève.

-Ouais, ouais…

Je saisis une serviette et commence à m'essuyer les cheveux avant de retomber sur mon reflet. Je touche une à une mes blessures…Sans même m'en rendre compte, mes doigts se posent sur mes lèvres…Contact…Je serre le poing en lançant la serviette sur le miroir, renversant au passage les verres à dents dans le lavabo. Espèce de con ! A quoi tu penses ?! Tu… ! Je… ! Raah ! Je vais devenir dingue ! Faut que je sorte, vite. De l'air, j'ai besoin d'air.

* * *

J'étouffe. Décidément, ce genre de fête c'est vraiment pas mon truc. De l'air, de l'air ! Je sors rapidement du bar pour arriver dans la petite cour de derrière. Le vent est frais sur mon visage brûlant…Ca fait du bien…Je me laisse tomber au pied du muret, la tête basculée en arrière. A l'intérieur, j'entends les rires, les éclats de voix, la musique à fond… Jeunesse décadente et beurrée…Enfin ! Venant de la part de ce débile, je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à autre chose.

Quand j'ai appris qu'il revenait de Nagazaki, je n'y croyais pas… Comment ? Pourquoi ? Surtout « pourquoi » en fait. Le basket sans ce crétin à mes côtés était moins drôle. J'espérais naïvement que tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais quand je l'ai vu arriver à l'aéroport, avec sa dégaine de jeune rappeur, et que toute l'équipe s'est jetée sur lui en beuglant, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que la distance a amoindri le lien qui a existé entre nous. Que notre proximité sur le terrain est finie. Que j'en vaux bien un autre désormais. La preuve. Deux semaines, et pas une seule passe. Et pour cause : pas une seule rencontre sur un terrain. Rien. Rien du tout.

Je crois que ça m'a blessé. J'ai beau vouloir me le cacher, me dire « je vais continuer comme ces deux dernières années »…Je suis déçu, extrêmement déçu. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…Je voyais son retour comme…la fin de mon ennui, le début d'une nouvelle phase où le bruit du ballon percutant le sol et les baskets crissant sur le terrain seraient les seuls bruits dans les airs…Tu rêves, pauvre vieux. Le seul son que j'entends, ce sont les beuglements d'ivrognes au fond de ce bar moisi de l'avenue. Ça ? Une fête ? Donnez moi un ballon et je vous montrerai ce que « s'amuser » veut dire. Tous des crétins…Et moi parmi eux. Roi des cons.

Erreur. Le roi des cons vient de s'étaler lamentablement en essayant de sortir. Il se relève en jurant, chancelant, et essaie de boire dans sa canette. Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle est écrasée à ses pieds. Il la regarde un instant puis, hausse les épaules, comme un abruti. Je pousse un soupir. Sale bête.

Ca y est. Il m'a vu. Joie.

-Bah alors, Hiiragi ?! s'exclame-t-il en se tournant vers moi, manquant de s'écrouler. Tu fais ton insociable ?

-Si c'est pour finir comme toi, je préfère encore être là, répondé-je, irrité.

-Tu t'es vu ? grogne-t-il en avançant, que dis-je, en titubant vers moi. Tout affalé comme un tas de boue au pied du mur ! Classe !

-Tu m'emmerdes.

-Je sais ! fait-il avec un grand sourire niais. Je suis le meilleur pour ça !

Je souris alors qu'il se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Ouais…Le meilleur. Il bascule sa tête en arrière et inspire profondément. Enfin, du calme…Pas de mots. Pas besoin. Retour en arrière. Le bon temps.

-J'ai envie de pisser, lâche-t-il soudain.

-Evite de le faire là.

-Tu me prends pour un porc ?

-Avec toi, je m'attends toujours au pire.

Ou j'attends tout court. Il se lève avec difficulté et fait le tour du muret pour pisser direct dans la rue. Rien à dire, il est sacrément beurré. Abruti.

-Ne dis rien, le coupé-je en le voyant revenir. Je ne veux pas de détails.

-Chochotte, grogne-t-il en se laissant retomber à côté de moi, m'écrasant un pied au passage.

-Fais gaffe, merde !

-C'est bon, ça va ! T'es une fillette ou quoi ?!

-Va te faire foutre Tachibana. Si t'es venu jusqu'ici pour me gonfler, retourne plutôt d'où tu viens.

-Retourne à Nagasaki, hein ?

Quoi ? Hep, attends, j'ai pas dis ça ! Et puis c'est quoi cet air de chien battu ?

-Bah, je le savais de toutes façons, soupire-t-il en cachant son visage dans ses bras croisés. Personne ne m'a pardonné mon départ…

Hum. Que répondre à cela ? Non, moi je ne t'ai pas pardonné, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu penser à ce moment là. Te regarder partir a été la pire épreuve de ma vie sachant que j'allais m'ennuyer à mourir pendant deux ans à jouer au basket avec des nuls ! Si c'était à refaire, crois bien que je t'enchaînerais au panier ! Mais…Je ne sais pas pourquoi…Le voir dans cet état me rend mal à l'aise…

-Depuis quand tu déprimes comme ça ? le chahuté-je en le poussant du coude.

-Depuis que je suis revenu…grogne-t-il. Tout me déprime…Les lieux, l'alcool, les gens…

Il tourne son regard vers moi, la tête posée sur ses bras repliés, l'air d'un gosse.

-Toi…

Oh la ! C'est quoi ça ? Blague douteuse ? Humour débile ? … Vu son air, j'en doute…Hey, hey, hey ! Je parle à mon cœur là ! Interdit de t'emballer comme ça ! C'est quoi ce bazar ! Pourquoi j'ai aussi chaud d'un coup ?...Ma langue pèse une tonne dans ma bouche. Allez…bouge ! Détache ton regard du sien ! Allez !

-Ah ouais ? j'arrive à croasser en réussissant à détourner les yeux au prix d'un effort surhumain. C'est nouveau ça…

-Ouais…souffle-t-il. C'est tout nouveau…

Je l'entends bouger à côté de moi et avant même que j'ai pu le regarder, je sens ses mains sur mes poignets. Et ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

Il a encore plus de force qu'avant ce con ! Dire que j'ai presque du l'assommer pour qu'il me lâche ! J'ai encore des bleus sur les poignets ! Rageusement, je file un coup de pied dans une canette qui a la mauvaise idée d'être sur mon chemin. Elle finit sa vie dans le caniveau. Là où j'aimerai bien envoyer quelqu'un d'autre d'ailleurs ! Non mais c'est vrai ! C'est quoi cette nouvelle mode de se jeter sur les gens pour les embrasser (de force) et faire le pire des enfoirés le lendemain, en faisant comme si de rien n'était ?!

Je m'appuie contre un mur, en inspirant profondément. Les gens passent. Certains rient, d'autres tirent la gueule…Je sais pas pourquoi mais moi…J'aurais plutôt envie de pleurer.

…

J'y ai cru, enfoiré de Tachibana. Crétin comme je suis, j'y ai vraiment cru. Et c'est ça qui me démolit le plus. Je suis vraiment trop con. Et pas bien dans ma tête.

…

Je ne te le pardonnerai pas.


	3. Eclaircies?

**!!!!!!!PUB: **j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !

* * *

**3. Eclaircies ?**

OK. Soit. Admettons que ce soit vraiment arrivé. (J'ai bien dis « admettons » !). Pourquoi il m'en voudrait à ce point ?...

…

Question conne Akane. Moi j'en voudrais à quiconque qui oserait me rouler un patin. Encore plus un mec. Eurk. Comment j'ai pu faire ça ? A Hiiragi en plus ! Bon, à la limite, c'est le mec avec qui je suis le plus proche alors, (j'ai bien « à la limite ! ») ça pourrait se comprendre…Un moment de profonde déprime, de solitude…Une solide cuite aidant tout cela…de fil en aiguille…

…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui raconter, bordel !? Je suis pas foutu de me rappeler ! J'espère, mais alors j'espère, que je lui ai pas fait de déclaration enflammée ! Ce serait le pompon ! Je fais comment pour m'en dépêtrer moi maintenant ?!

…

Mais attends un peu…Il était presque prêt à m'écouter avant de me démolir la tronche…Pourquoi il s'est énervé déjà ?...Quand j'arrivais pas à me rappeler ce que j'avais fait, c'est ça ?...Ce serait pour ça qu'il m'en voudrait ?...

Aaaaaaaaaaah ! En fait, il attendait des excuses ! Ben oui, quel con je suis ! Moi qui faisait le malin pour qu'il me dise et que je juge si ça valait des excuses ! Pour le coup, ça en vaut, et même plus d'une !...C'est quand même vachement embarrassant…Bah tant pis ! Je veux pas perdre un pote comme cet enfoiré d'Hiiragi, même si parfois j'ai envie de lui péter la tronche dès que je le vois ! Après tout, mon basket n'est jamais aussi bon qu'avec lui ! Akane, mon grand, l'hure est venu de réparer tes conneries ! Et pour une fois, ça va pas être de la tarte…

* * *

J'aurais du cogner plus fort. Il est déjà de retour ce con. Il est là, avec Sumire, riant comme un abruti, comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Mais comment il fait ça !? Comment il peut arriver à…

Ah, il me regarde. Quand même. Il semblerait que je ne sois pas définitivement transparent. C'est quoi ce sourire de merde ? Tu crois peut-être que je vais passer l'éponge comme ça ? Crève. Je te le pardonnerai pas.

Je détourne la tête et continue mon chemin au côté d'un pote. Bavard et entêté. Chiant quoi. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, Tachibana est aussi bavard et entêté. Enfin, il est chiant aussi au bout du compte. Tellement que j'ai bien envie de me défouler encore un peu sur lui. Je lui jette un coup d'oeil pour me rendre compte qu'il me regarde toujours. Lui, il a la tête de quelqu'un qui cherche désespérément un moyen de nouer la conversation. Eh ben creuse toi un peu la soupière, ça te fera du bien. Peut-être que les deux pauvres neurones qu'il te reste arriveront à rentrer en contact. Et qu'ils grilleront définitivement.

* * *

Bon, là, il m'évite, c'est clair. La preuve, il reste scotché à cette enflure finie de Kazawa. Un gros abruti celui là. Deux jours et je peux déjà pas le blairer. Il ne parle que de bagnoles et de films. Autant dire que de trucs qui gonflent Hiiragi au bout d'un quart d'heure. Et ça fait plus d'une demi journée qu'il se le tape en continu ! L'autre le colle en permanence ! Il va imploser !

…

Nan, le truc, c'est qu'il m'en veut vraiment à mort. Ptètre bien plus qu'à mort d'ailleurs... A vie.

…

Horreur ! Je peux pas ! J'y arriverai pas ! Comment rejouer au basket sans ce mec avec moi sur le terrain !? Il m'a déjà assez manqué à Nagasaki. Tous ces mecs étaient forts, très forts même, mais…Ils ne possédaient pas ce petit truc qu'a Hiiragi, cette perception du ballon et du jeu, ces passes de champions où le ballon fini dans mes mains peu importe ma position. Comme s'il pouvait m'atteindre où que je sois…C'est très agréable je dois dire. Et je veux rejouer comme ça.

Tu te plantes mon petit bonhomme ! Si tu crois qu'on peut échapper comme ça à Akane Tachibana, tu te goures sur toute la ligne ! Je vais te montrer moi ce qu'il est devenu le beau gosse de Kouzu !

* * *

**VLAM**

Aïïïïïïïe ! Mais quel est le con qui… !?

…

Quelle question. Il n'y a qu'un seul con capable de me balancer un ballon de basket en pleine tête alors que je suis en train de manger assis en tailleur dans l'herbe. Et, ne craignant visiblement pas du tout les représailles, il se tient debout face à moi, ballon en main. Uniforme de basket de Kouzu sur le dos. A le voir comme ça, je reste un instant à l'observer. Une bien étrange apparition…Une apparition dont j'ai rêvé de nombreuses fois ces deux dernières années. Mais le sourire niais sur son visage casse mon rêve. Et l'envie de lui envoyer mon poing dans la figure me revient immédiatement. Je me contente de l'ignorer, continuant de manger. Autour de nous, tout le monde nous regarde, certains ricanent, d'autres sont surpris…Quant à Kazawa, il est visiblement estomaqué. Bof, je m'en tape. J'ai l'habitude des regards. Je suis protégé, une protection sans faille.

-Alors Hiiragi ! beugle l'abruti que me fait face. T'as oublié le contact du ballon ?

Il me renvoie de nouveau le ballon sur le crâne. Je serre le poing. Retiens-toi, ignore le. Un gamin, c'est un gamin. Il va se lasser et repartir.

-C'est pas bon pour un basketteur tu sais ? Je vais t'aider à t'en rappeler !

Re. Là, il commence légèrement à me gonfler. Quatrième fois. Plus fort. Cette fois, ça fait mal sale con ! Alors que je lève les yeux vers lui pour l'engueuler, Kazawa s'était redressé, l'air furieux.

-Hey, t'as bientôt fini tes conneries ? lâche-t-il, en colère. Je sais ce que tu veux à Hiiragi mais…

-Ta gueule.

Je reste pétrifié. Comme tous ceux qui sont autour de moi. Les yeux de Tachibana ont pris cette teinte que je connais bien. Celle qui signifie que la colère monte en lui et qu'il ne va pas tarder à laisser parler ses poings. Ce regard n'a rien à voir avec celui qu'il a sur le terrain…Non, c'est celui qu'il destine aux salopards. A ceux qu'il démolit dans les minutes qui suivent.

Kazawa ne s'y trompe pas d'ailleurs. Il serre les mâchoires, mais ne réplique rien.

-Je te parle pas, continua Tachibana. C'est à cette tâche que je m'adresse.

-C'est qui la tâche !? beuglé-je en me redressant.

C'est alors qu'un large sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Et je nous revois deux ans plus tôt.

-Ah bah enfin tu bouges tes fesses ! fait-il en me lançant le ballon. Allez, ramène toi, on va se faire quelques passe ! Je vais t'écraser !

Impossible de dire non. Furieux contre moi-même, je lui emboîte le pas alors qu'il me précède, la tête baissée mais cette saleté de sourire victorieux sur le visage. Je n'y peux rien. C'est plus fort que moi. De le voir dans cette tenue, de sentir le ballon entre mes doigts, de prendre la direction du gymnase…C'est tout ce que j'ai voulu depuis deux ans. Presque tout.

* * *

Alors là, j'ai eu chaud aux fesses ! J'ai eu la trouille qu'il ne se lève pas ! J'aurais eu l'air fin à force de lui filer des coups sur la tronche ! Il en encaissé quatre d'ailleurs…Je pensais qu'il allait craquer avant. Mais c'est cet enfoiré qui a ouvert sa gueule ! Pour qui il se prend celui-là !? Son garde du corps !? Déjà qu'il le lâche pas de la journée ! Faudra que j'ai une discussion avec ce gars. J'ai pas envie qu'il soit là à chaque fois que je voudrais parler à Hiiragi.

Je vais peut-être un peu vite là. Faut déjà que je me fasse pardonner. Bon, la phase un du plan a fonctionné. Il m'a suivi jusqu'au gymnase. C'est déjà ça. Phase deux : l'épuiser. Et m'excuser après. Il sera bien obligé d'accepter. Il sera tellement mort qu'il comprendra plus rien et, si j'insiste à fond, il dira oui à tout pour que j'arrête de le gonfler. Yes ! Je suis un génie !

* * *

Ce regard là, je l'aime pas. Mais alors pas du tout. C'est celui qui dit « je viens d'élaborer un méga plan tordu qui va faire foirer tout le reste ». Enfin, il est déjà au fond du trou pour moi. Je vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de pire…Si. Je sais. Me dire d'oublier tout ça.

* * *

Il est fort cet enfoiré ! Il arrive encore à me suivre après que je me sois entraîné comme une bête pendant deux ans ! Ce gars m'impressionnera toujours ! Attends, celle là, tu la passeras pas !Il fatigue. Ca se voit. Il me rentre dedans et je réussis à lui arracher le ballon alors qu'il chute sur le sol. Je mets le panier tranquillement alors qu'il reprend son souffle, me regardant depuis sa position, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je m'essuie le front du dos de la main, répondant à son sourire. Je m'approche de lui et lui tend la main. Il n'hésite qu'un faible moment. Au contact de sa main, je comprends. Ce mec m'a terriblement manqué. Bien plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Cela pourrait expliquer mon geste alors que j'étais bourré…Même si j'ai encore du mal à le comprendre.

Ouh la ! Il fait tomber la chemise ! Tiens, il s'est vachement musclé. Beau mec. Il doit plaire aux filles. M'énerve.

-Tu n'as plus un physique de crevette, félicitations, le chahuté-je en dribblant.

-Et ce n'est pas ce qui a le plus changé, relève-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je n'aime pas ce sourire. Celui qui dit « je vais t'éclater, sale con ». Mais bizarrement ses yeux n'ont rien d'agressif. Pour changer. Je suis peut-être sur la bonne voie finalement…J'en sais rien en fait. Ce type fait fondre toute mon assurance. Je sais jamais comment il va réagir. Ca me fout la frousse. Plan B.

-OK ! lâché-je avec un large sourire. Un contre un. Le premier qui a vingt points gagne. Le perdant lui paye à bouffer pendant une semaine.

* * *

Evidemment, la bouffe. Tachibana, le ventre à pattes. Enfin, j'm'en fous, je vais gagner. Je n'ai pas roupillé ces deux dernières années, il a du s'en rendre compte. Ce léger étonnement sur son visage et déjà une grande satisfaction pour moi. Mais il est hors de question que je lui laisse marquer un point supplémentaire. Il a déjà trop avancé sur mon terrain. Il est temps que j'impose mes règles.

* * *

Il lâche pas l'affaire ! Purée ! Il veut se crever ou quoi ?! Il est à bout de souffle, ça se voit bien ! Je peux encore tenir une demi-heure à ce rythme moi, mais lui…

…

Pourquoi je m'inquiète moi ? C'était pourtant bien ça mon plan…Il va pas tarder à être mûr pour le harcèlement moral.

…

Mais l'envie de me battre à la loyale me chatouille gentiment.

…

C'est marrant. Je n'ai pas eu ce sentiment depuis un moment. Depuis que je suis parti en fait. Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai joué avec ce mec.

* * *

J'en peux plus. Il ne ressemble plus du tout au Tachibana d'avant. Je parle du point de vue de l'endurance et de la qualité de jeu bien sur. A côté de cela, il reste l'indécrottable imbécile heureux. J'arrive pas à lui mettre plus de trois points ! C'est pas vrai ! J'ai régressé à ce point là ?

Non. C'est lui qui s'est amélioré. En tout. Je dois l'avouer. Même en psychologie. Il est le seul à réussir à faire tomber mes défenses comme ça. Quelques minutes auparavant, je me jurais de ne plus jamais lui parler, et voilà que je joue au basket avec lui…Que si je perds je vais devoir bouffer avec lui à tous les repas…Au moins matin et soir…

Je ne peux pas gagner. Je le sais. Je ne me suis pas assez entraîné. Ou il s'est trop entraîné. Allez savoir. Le voir aussi loin de moi me rend dingue. C'est à cause de ce type que je n'ai pas arrêté le basket. C'est à cause de lui…

* * *

Pourquoi je joue moi ? Je voulais arrêter à une époque. Puis ce mec est apparu avec sa tronche d'ange blond arrogant, froid comme la glace, supérieur…Et ça m'a saoulé. Il m'a remis sur le terrain.

* * *

C'est à cause de lui que j'aime jouer…A cause de lui que j'aime le basket…Oui…

* * *

C'est pourtant vrai. A cause de lui, j'aime le basket…

* * *

Je…

* * *

…l'aime.

* * *

Le ballon rebondit mollement par terre. J'ai les oreilles qui bourdonnent, les mains qui tremblent. Je ne comprends pas…Ou plutôt, je comprends trop bien.

Il reste debout devant moi, ses yeux clairs ne quittant pas les miens. Il y avait tellement de pensées tout à l'heure dans ma tête, un plan monté de toutes pièces, des étapes déterminées, claires, nettes…Mais là…Tout s'est effondrée…Et, là, à cet instant précis, j'aimerai être bourré.

Des rires résonnent plus long dans la cour et il semble reprendre ses esprits.

-Match nul, déclare-t-il de sa voix neutre qu'il réserve aux étrangers ou aux enfoirés.

Ouais, je crois bien. Match nul. Mêmes points des deux côtés. Il fallait que ça finisse comme ça pour que tout continue. Ou pour que tout commence. Au choix.

Je me décide à bouger en le voyant enfiler sa chemise. Il va se tirer. Pas question. Pas maintenant. Je le tiens, je le lâche plus. J'ai la très désagréable impression que s'il passe cette porte, je ne le reverrai plus.

-Hep, attend…lâché-je en lui attrapant le bras.

Il se dégage rapidement, mais ne me regarde pas. Ah non ! Tu vas me refaire ce coup là ! Je l'attrape de nouveau et il se dégage de nouveau, mais plus mollement.

-Ne pars pas comme ça ! commencé-je. Il faut que je te parle…De dimanche soir…

Cette fois, il tourne son regard vers moi. Son visage est fermé mais ses yeux semblent attendre. Attendre quelque chose. Et je sens soudain une boule se former une boule dans mon estomac. Et si j'avais tort ?...Tant pis. Je suis Akane Tachibana ! Je dis toujours ce que je pense, et fais toujours ce que je veux ! Voilà où ça m'a conduit d'ailleurs…Belle philosophie, abruti !

-Ok, fais-je en inspirant à fond. Ce que je vais te dire ne va sûrement pas te plaire, mais c'est comme ça alors écoute !

Aïe. Voilà les yeux qui s'obscurcissent. Pas bon ça…Te dégonfle pas Akane, continue !

-Je vais pas m'excuser ! beuglé-je pour me donner du courage. Premièrement parce que c'est pas mon genre ! Non mais c'est vrai, Akane Tachibana qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu ! Et deuxièmement, parce que j'en n'ai pas envie ! Pour dire vrai, je m'en souviens pas, et ça, ça me gonfle ! Pour toi, comme pour moi ! Je veux pas m'excuser pour ça, hors de question ! Et…

-Ta gueule.

Je m'interromps. Il a glissé sur le sol, les jambes repliées, la tête posée sur ses bras, le visage caché. Ah…

…

Qu'est-ce que je fais ?...Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, jouant avec un ballon alors qu'il ne fait pas un bruit. Il réfléchit ? Il se marre ?...Ne pas savoir joue méchamment sur mes nerfs. Ou peut-être…Imbécile, t'as encore utilisé des paroles à double sens !

-Euh…Je veux pas que tu crois que je me fiche de ce qu'il s'est passé…déclaré-je en guettant un réaction de sa part. Au contraire, je…

-J'ai compris andouille, grogne-t-il. Ferme la.

Alors ça, c'est le pompon ! Comment il me parle lui ?! Je fais un effort, je fais un pas vers lui alors que je suis complètement paumé et…

…

Un sourire. Je vois un sourire sur ses lèvres, même s'il essaie de le cacher. Trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour faire demi tour. Je m'en rends bien compte. Si j'avais su…Je n'aurais pas attendu tout ce temps…

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourtant…J'en ai envie. Avec lenteur, je tend le bras et prends sa main dans la mienne. Je le sens se crisper. Il ne bouge pas, mais se laisse faire. Il tremble, on dirait un chiot apeuré. Un petit chiot tout blanc. Aux oreilles toutes rouges.

Moi aussi j'ai chaud. Mon visage doit être écarlate. J'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte. Ca doit être le sport…Ca doit être ça…Le fait qu'on soit seuls dans le gymnase, assis par terre, main dans la main, n'y est pour rien. Pour rien du tout…

Dehors, le soleil perce à travers les nuages. Les brumes de mon cerveau se sont levées depuis peu aussi. Chacun son rythme. Dehors, c'est la fin de l'après midi. Mais pour nous, c'est un nouveau matin.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Voili voilou! C'est la fin de ma première fic shonen-ai, pas vraiment yaoi! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Ce chapitre peut paraître un peu confus, mais c'est fait exprès jusement parce qu'ils sont perdus eux aussi! Pov petits! N'hésitez pas à lire mes autres fics! Mon profil est à jour, vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'oeil! A bientôt!

**!!!!!!!PUB: **j'en profite pour faire un peu de pub pour une de mes fics qui se trouve dans un recoin peu fréquenté du site ! C'est une fic sur Roméo et Juliette, réadaptée par mon cerveau tordu ! Il faut aller dans Books, puis Shakespeare ! Je l'aime beaucoup, je m'éclate vraiment à l'écrire et j'aimerai vous la faire partager ! A bientôt !


End file.
